Coming Home
by Level 3
Summary: Formaly Ranma's Return, Ranma comes home after runing away 8 months ago. He had done something unforgivable to Akane and for no reason, now all he wants is to be near her again. Song-Fic!


Ranma's Return  
  
Song ~ old apartment - barenaked ladies A-N: this is a little different layout then my last one-shot song fic because the lyrics come first and then what's going on in the story, it was the opposite in 'I don't wanna miss a thing' thank you and enjoy. And a special thanks to Chelsea (watercolor63) my beta tester. Luv ya Yume- chan! *waves*  
  
~ Broke into the old apartment; this is where we used to live. ~  
  
Ranma carefully picked the lock to the front door of the Tendo Dojo. It had been months, since he had left. Eight months to be exact. The locks had been changed and he wasn't quite sure what that meant.  
  
Ranma looked around, everything looked so different but at the same time the same. He remembered Akane beating him over the head with the same table that sat in the dining room now. He slowly closed his eyes and sighed, remembering when he left.  
  
~ Broken glass, broke and hungry, broken hearts and broken bones; this is where we used to live. ~  
  
Akane and Ranma's last fight had gotten a little out of hand. As Ranma walked down the hallway to the kitchen he remembered the shattered plates and broken objects lying across the floor in their wake. But more then just household items were broken, Ranma had done the unimaginable and to Akane no less. He had slapped her, punched her, he could still feel the stinging on his skin after each hit. She was left in tears, vulnerable to him, pleading and pledging her love to him and he. he had broken her arm. His rage, his blind rage had pushed him over the edge, a misunderstanding gone horribly wrong. When his rage had finally subsided he was left hurt and reaching out to her. When she flinched away from his touch and looked at him in fear he had ran. He had run to god knows where and kept running trying to out run his pain, his anguish but after 3 days he collapsed.  
  
Ranma shook the memory from his mind and looked around. He couldn't get over how different things looked.  
  
~ Why did you paint the walls? Why did you clean the floor? Why did you plaster over the hole I punched in the door? ~  
  
He walked into the dojo. This is where it had happened. He remembered every punch, every blow. He remembered holding her against him as he twisted her arm till it snapped like a twig. He shuddered. Every cry every whimper, her pleas and her tears, how they burned his cold skin. He couldn't understand at the time why she didn't fight back, how she only protested in words but kept still as he beat her. His last, or first as it may be, sane thought was he whispered love in his ear as he broke her arm, "Forever" wasn't that what she said, she would love him forever. Ranma smiled sadly, how could she, especially after he had lost control like that.  
  
~ This is where we used to live. Why did you keep the mousetrap? Why did you keep the dish rack? These things used to be mine. I guess they still are, I want them back. ~  
  
Ranma walked into his old room and found everything still in place. Everything was still there, just where he had left it 8 months ago. His roll up futon, his traveling pack even his pop. The panda was on his back snoring as usual. Ranma chuckled slightly and left.  
  
He stood in front of Akane's door. He traced his fingers around the little duck that held her name. It was so familiar to him, just like her smile, her voice, her insults and everything else about her used to be.  
  
~ Broke into the old apartment, forty-two stairs from the street. Crooked landing, crooked landlord. narrow laneway filled with crooks. This is where we used to live. Why did they pave the lawn? Why did they change the locks? Why did I have to break it, I only came here to talk. ~  
  
He wanted to see her so badly he opened the door silently. She was sitting at her desk staring at the sky, upon hearing someone enter she turned around. Ranma's expression softened, she was so beautiful, even more so then he remembered. She had filled out a bit, her hair a slightly darker color, her eyes soft. she had been crying. She looked surprised, but not out of fear, she was happy, relieved almost. "Ra. Ranma" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
~ This is where we used to live. How is the neighbor downstairs? How is her temper this year? I turned up your TV and stomped on the floor just for fun. I know we don't live here anymore, we bought an old house on the danforth. ~  
  
"I'm, I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again, please, just please don't leave. I'll do anything." she whispered breaking out into tears against his shoulder. "WHAT?!" He yelled pushing her away from his body and holding her at arms length. "Are you kidding me?" Akane's eyes were downcast as he spoke.  
  
"I. I should be apologizing. I hurt you" he took his hands away from her staring at them in disbelief. "I have nightmares every night of what I've done, how I, how I." Akane looked up at him as he lightly caressed her now healed arm. "I can't live. like this anymore, knowing I've hit you, I've harmed you, I was the cause of your pain. You're the only person who knows me, who accepts me.  
  
Akane approached him again and wrapped her arms around him. Ranma laid his head on her shoulder and let the feeling of her surround him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~ She loves me and her body keeps me warm. I'm happy here! But this is where we used to live Broke into the old apartment, tore the phone out of the wall. Only memories, fading memories, blending into dull tableaux. I want them back I want them back This is where we used to live I want them back This is where we used to live I want them back This is where we used to live I want them back ~  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter is the actual fight that took place between our couple and that'll be up soon, just lemme get some sleep first *snore*  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
